villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wall Dogs
The Wall Dogs are an evil organization lead by Van Del. and one-shot villains in Henry Danger. ''They are major antagonists in the episode ''Henry And The Bad Girl. They are a gang of art thieves who vandalize property all over Swellview. History The Wall Dogs have been committing crimes since before Ray Manchester became indestructible. When he was a boy, the young Wall Dogs began their life of crime when they spray painted Ray's playhouse while two of the Dogs held on to him. Part 1 Jasper arrives and he says that a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs had vandalized the Swellview Library. He said that the police were offering a $10,000 reward for anyone who could catch the Wall Dogs. Jasper says he needed the money to get foot reduction surgery, as he had giant feet. He says that they should go and form a team to catch the Wall Dogs. Meanwhile, in the Man Cave, Ray was furious about the vandalism the Wall Dogs made. Henry and Charlotte showed up a minute late, angering Ray. When the two asked why Ray was mad, he explained what happened 30 years ago, before he was indestructible when the graffiti artists vandalized his playhouse. Ray never forgot what happened and wanted to track down the graffiti artists. Ray watches a video on Van Del, the leader of the Wall Dogs, and it's revealed he still lives with his mother. Kid Danger and Captain Man are looking for the Wall Dogs at Big Putts while hiding in the bushes. At one point, Captain Man goes to the bathroom and then, the Wall Dogs arrive. They are about to begin vandalizing, and Henry tries to stop them. But then, they run around him. Henry is able to catch one of the Wall Dogs, and when he takes off their mask, he finds out that she was a girl. Henry insults her, and she begins crying. Henry starts apologizing, but then, the girl grabs Henry and handcuffs him between two ball cleaning machines. She kisses him and tells him to meet her on the Swellview sign tomorrow, alone. Captain Man then returns and meets Henry handcuffed upset that the Wall Dogs got away. Part 2 The Wall Dogs make appearance when Henry sneaks out to hang out with Veronika, the girl who had previously handcuffed him. After Henry and Captain Man had an argument and Henry pushed Captain Man down a mountain, he and Veronika went back to Big Putts to vandalize it. However, since Henry was Captain Man's sidekick, the other Wall Dogs didn't want him to join. Veronika explains that he had just pushed Captain Man off a mountain and if it wasn't for him, she would be in jail. Henry says that he wasn't Captain Man's sidekick anymore. Captain Man arrives at the Man Cave. Charlotte is there. He tries to locate Henry. He yells for Schwoz, who was in the shower with his pet pig. Schwoz comes out and attempts to locate Henry. Spray-Z, a member of the Wall Dogs, calls Van Del, who had a wall of pictures of Captain Man. He was shooting them with a paintball gun. Van Del gets the call and Spray-Z explains that Kid Danger was there. Spray-Z gives Henry the phone and Henry tells Van Del that Captain Man wasn't his boss anymore. At Big Putts, Van Del tells Spray-Z to tell the Wall Dogs to use the wand to search Henry for weapons and recording devices. They search him and find a locator on him. Henry says that Captain Man must have put it on him, so Henry throws it into the air and shoots it. The locator is destroyed and Schwoz can't find him. Spray-Z then takes Henry's laser remote and accidentally shoots himself in the eye. Veronika returns with Henry and she had spray-painted Henry's Kid Danger costume black. Henry feels like an official Wall Dog, but they said they had to go to the Old Maple Grill (the Wall Dogs hideout) to see if he wanted Henry as a Wall Dog. Then, two Wall Dogs arrive with Jasper. Jasper had found them and was spying on them. Henry then gets spray paint and sprays Jasper all over his clothes to convince the Wall Dogs he was one of them. But there's a catch. When Henry spray painted Jasper, he also spray painted "OMG" (Which stands for Old Maple Grill) Charlotte notices this at Henry's house and warns Team Man Cave. The Wall Dogs bring Henry to the Old Maple Grill. When Spray Z opens the door, Henry asks him how his eye is doing, to which he responds "Gone!" Henry says he wants to join the Wall Dogs. Van Del then tells everyone to show him the Wall Dog mark on their arm. It was burned onto their skin and if Henry wanted to be a Wall Dog, he would have the mark on his arm too. First, the Wall Dogs begin testing the melon on Henry but he says he wants to swear on the bible. Just then, Captain Man tried to break down the door but it had been painted and he couldn't get his body through. Spray-Z opens the door and Captain Man frees himself. Henry says he had one thing to say to him: he was glad Captain Man was here. Henry runs up to him and they hug. Henry explains to Veronika that he lied to and used her so that they could bring him to Van Del. Henry says that after he blew up the tracking device, he had to get a message to Captain Man, so he spray-painted "OMG" on Jasper's back. The Wall Dogs don't understand, so Captain Man and Henry begin telling them in more detail. 45 minutes later, Henry and Captain Man are still telling them. Captain Man says when he saw "OMG", he knew it was a clue, because the first letters of each word in Old Maple Grill were "OMG". The fight was all fake. Van Del interrupts the explanation and ordered the Wall Dogs to get Kid Danger and Captain Man. They begin to fight, but Captain Man and Henry are winning. Henry then traps Veronika, saying she has to wait till the cops showed up. Veronika is hurt by this, so Henry begins to look at the ceiling and tells Veronika he really hoped she wouldn't escape while he was looking at the ceiling. Veronika runs away, but comes back and kisses Henry. Captain Man successfully traps all the Wall Dogs except Van Del. Captain Man starts coming towards Van Del, but Van Del falls into a giant pit of paint. Van Del starts drowning, but Captain Man tells him it was only three feet deep and he could stand up. All the Wall Dogs except Veronika are arrested and Captain Man and Kid Danger get the reward money. When they are being interviewed by a news reporter, Captain Man and Henry say that they wouldn't have caught the Wall Dogs if Jasper hadn't tipped them off and they say they will give the reward money to Jasper. Jasper gets his foot reduction surgery. Category:Organizations Category:Vandals Category:Hero's Lover Category:One-Shot Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Minion